Just To Have You Back
by ShonaGrey
Summary: My take on Goku and ChiChi's life after Buu. A tad OOC. Contains some bad language in future chapters and some lemon in some (ok...most) chapters.
1. Just To Have You Back

Hi! This is my first fic, a few chapters are already written, so going to put them up after a couple of days. This is just something I have been toying with for a few weeks so decided to see how it would work if I typed it up. :)

As with this and all future fics, I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any characters *sad face* I am just borrowing them to use as my puppets.

Hope you enjoy this and please review! This first chapter is a bit short, but future chapters are longer. I promise!

"Oh Goku, yes…right there" ChiChi panted heavily. Her hands tangled in his wild hair as his mouth and tongue worked against her. He lifted one leg slightly over his shoulder giving him better access to her body, his fingers gripping her hips, keeping her still. Her back arched, her arms reached to the headboard behind her, grasping onto the wooden backing and biting her lip to keep as quiet as possible. Goku's tongue lapped furiously against her nerve-filled flesh, determined to make her come one more time.  
>Her pants were coming faster, holding her breath and closing her eyes. One hand found the back of her husband's head again, gripping his hair. Her back arched one last time as she shuddered and moaned his name. Her legs tightened against his head to keep him going for a tiny bit longer, allowing her to ride out her pleasure.<p>

Goku complied, changing licking, to kissing; making his way back up her body, placing small open mouthed kisses over her sweaty, flushed skin. Taking the time to place kisses on her collar bone, shoulder, to her neck and jaw line before coming to her lips. Kissing her gently, making the most of her semi-sedated state.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closing of their own accord.  
>Goku saw she was fighting sleep, who could blame her? They had been making love for the best part of 6 hours. It must have been the early hours of the morning, the only form of light coming from the bedside clock.<br>"I love you too." He replied quietly. Goku rolled off of her, to his side of their bed. Sitting up slightly, he stretched his neck and shoulders out.  
>ChiChi stifled a little giggle at her husband's actions.<br>"You're going to regret that in the morning huh?" She asked, referring to his earlier actions.  
>Goku smirked, as much as he would be aching in the morning, he'd never regret it.<br>"Are you kidding? Hearing you moaning like that? How could I regret it?" He asked, turning to face his wife who had a blush on her cheeks.

ChiChi placed a playful slap on his bare chest and snuggled up to Goku. It was a matter of seconds before she was asleep, happy to have her man back.  
>Goku pulled her closer to him. Inhaling the floral sent of her hair. Something he didn't think he would ever smell again. Placing a small kiss on her lips, he drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	2. Kids Are Away!

Goku stirred, blinking slowly, he gazed at the bedside clock.

9:47am.

The sun was beaming through the window, illuminating the room. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He was so happy to be home. He tightened his grasp on her gently, hugging her close to him. He kissed her forehead, his hand running down her side, leaving a ghostly tickle which made her arch against him. He felt her naked body pressing against his. He groaned inwardly, wanting her again.  
>He moved a few strands of hair from her face to behind her ear and rolled her onto her back. He kissed her jawline, his hand slowly trailing down her body, set on pleasuring her again.<p>

"Don't even think about it." ChiChi whispered quietly. Knowing what her husband would have been aiming for.  
>Goku raised an eyebrow, not aware she was awake in the first place. He breathed lightly against her ear, causing her to feel shivers up her spine.<br>"Well, that is my morning surprise for you ruined." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he turned to his back.

ChiChi laughed. She rolled back to her side. Squinting as the light was intruding her vision. She was exhausted. Goku had made up for a lot of lost time last night and she was feeling it this morning.  
>Goku moved to sit up; his hand reaching for the back of his neck. He winced at the dull ache present; giving the area a hard squeeze to release some of the tension.<p>

"This is your fault." He said, as he massaged his neck. ChiChi looked at him questionably, and smiled as she got his reference.  
>"I didn't force you to do it. " She stated simply. Goku laughed, she was right there.<p>

Goku watched as his wife left the bed and walked to their closet, grabbing her robe and tightened it around her waist.

He stared at her figure, just as curvy as ever, her hair shone in the sunlight.  
>"You are so beautiful." He stated, his eyes admiring her.<br>She blushed at his comment. He always told her, but she wasn't one for taking compliments.  
>Before she knew what was happening, she felt his hot breath against her ear.<br>"I can't wait for tonight, I am going to have you again, and again.." he said huskily as he nuzzled her cheek.  
>ChiChi blushed furiously. She was not used to the attention she was getting, but who was she to say no?<p>

ChiChi batted his intruding hands away.  
>"Breakfast?" She questioned, trying to get his mind elsewhere.<p>

* * * *

ChiChi stared at the mountain of washing up in front of her. Smiling to herself, she noted how there was more of it now Goku was back. She got to work on the dishes, looking outside every few seconds, admiring her family who were outside. Goku was perched up against a rock watching his two sons spar with each other. Everything was how it should be, her husband was back and her children had their father back.

Goku admired his two boys, he was shocked to find out ChiChi had been sparring with Goten; the young Saiyan was so much more advanced than he was at his age. He glanced over at the house and saw his wife wiping her face.  
>He stood up, brushing off his gi pants before walking towards the house. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to ChiChi and pulled her close to him.<p>

ChiChi complied, resting her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. She had missed him so much, funnily it was only once he returned did she realise just how much she had missed him.

Goku looked down, holding one side of her face; he made her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Gently, just like he started to last night. ChiChi moaned quietly. His hands ran down her back, he pulled his head back and reached for her hand.

He took a few steps back, still holding on to her, wanting her to follow him. She did, they were in the living room. Goku had turned the sound on the TV down a little and pulled her into his lap as he fell onto the sofa.  
>"I have missed you so much." He said simply, brushing a single lock of hair out of her face.<br>She smiled, making eye contact with him again, she saw the love in his eyes. She knew he had missed her, remembering back to the lookout tower when he said he was granted his life back, he was so happy.

He wanted her so badly, just sitting next to her was driving him mad. Tonight could not come quick enough.

The rest of the day had gone by peacefully.  
>Gohan had left for a date with Videl, or 'Miss Kissy-Kissy' as she had become known; and Goten was at Capsule Corp with Trunks.<p>

ChiChi had just finished putting the last of the dishes away in the cupboards, placing her dish cloth down on the side and admiring her clean kitchen, knowing by the morning it would be pure chaos again. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She turned and switched off the lights, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Goku in nothing but a towel, rubbing his unruly hair with another one, drying himself off from his shower. She watched as he tossed the towel in the hamper and stretched his arms out before turning around and facing her.

"Hey beautiful" he said, his voice low. He made his way over to their bed and sat down. Taking the gi top that was thrown on the bed to one side and folding it.  
>ChiChi smiled, the amount of months it took her to drum that into his head and he had still remembered. She made her way over to the closet and pulled out her nightgown, a simple, short white one, nothing special. Closing the door to their closet, she began making her way to the bathroom to change.<p>

"Why do you do that?" Goku questioned. It wasn't like there was nothing he hadn't seen before anyway. ChiChi shrugged in a silent response.  
>"I don't know, habit I guess." She said. Goku nodded, he wished she wouldn't go in a separate room to change but understood.<br>To his surprise, ChiChi made her way to their bed and began undressing. She undid the sash around her waist and put it to one side. Her dress started falling off of her body without its simple support. Shrugging her shoulders, she let it fall to the floor, standing only in her bra and panties. Goku's eyes were wandering around her body; her neck, bearing a faded bite mark on the right hand side, her shoulders, leading to her chest, rising and falling with each breath, her narrow waist, flat stomach and curvaceous hips. He loved every single inch of her.  
>He leaned up and pulled her flush against him, his lips crashing onto hers in a silent show of want, need and love. His hands traced up her back, reaching the clasp of her bra before undoing it with practised ease.<p>

Opening his eyes, he marvelled at her breasts, taking one nipple between his lips and licking the tip gently. ChiChi arched against him, her hands running through his hair. His hands travelled down her body and his hands slipped in the hem of her underwear, slowly pushing them over her hips, down her things and to her knees where she wriggled out of them. ChiChi returned the favour, gently pulling his towel from his waist. Goku lifted his head from her breasts and captured her lips once again; pulling her down to lying next to him.  
>ChiChi allowed her hands to roam over her husband's rock hard muscular body, raking her nails over his collar bone, something he always loved. Goku purred softly, trailing his tongue over her neck, he lapped at the bite mark he gave her their first time together, ChiChi shuddered, her hands travelling lower, over Goku's stomach, lower, until she reached her goal, stroking him softly, loving how he exhaled sharply, his head falling onto her shoulder, gasping at the feeling rushing through him.<br>"I love knowing what I can do to you." ChiChi whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his cheek, her tongue darting out, licking the jugular vein, now pulsing rapidly.  
>Goku couldn't respond, his head was clouded, all he could do was return the favour. His hand ghosted over her thigh, a silent request for her to spread her legs, which she willingly obliged. Goku stroked her, loving how wet she was already, his fingers slick. ChiChi stopped her actions on her husband, throwing her head back, moaning his name as his teasing fingers began their slow torturous actions of demonstrating what was to come. His thumb brushed over her most sensitive part causing her to buck her hips up. He couldn't take it, he had to have her.<br>Goku rolled his wife onto her back, his arms under her legs, grasping onto her hips. He expertly entered her, slowly, giving them both time to adjust.

ChiChi released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and began long, heavy pants and Goku moved in and out of her body, her legs were tight against his ribs, one of his hands now behind her head, lifting her up just enough for their lips to meet. Between short, hot, fiery kisses came moans and groans of pure pleasure.

Goku adjusted himself slightly, lifting one of her legs so it was perched over his shoulder, he moved faster, his own breath ragged, sweat quickly building over his skin. ChiChi was unable to do anything other than lay still and let her husband do as he pleased, her mind was a fog, the sensation of orgasm quickly approaching, her arms reached up, grabbing onto a pillow behind her and digging her fingers in, gripping as hard as she could.  
>Goku was nearing his end, his thrusts became harder, listening to his wife almost screaming his name.<br>"You feel so fucking amazing." Goku moaned out, his words causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. He usually wasn't one for obscenities, except for when it was necessary of course and this was a good a time as any. His hand reached between then, searching for a small nub guaranteed to make her see stars. He rubbed slowly, feeling her tighten her entire body underneath him.

That was it, ChiChi's back arched almost painfully. Her entire body shuddered. Her fingers gripped into his shoulders as her mind went completely blank. She heard Goku moan out her name above her and his head fall onto her shoulder; his heavy, hot breath waving over her neck, the sudden jerking of his hips coming to a stop.

It was a few moments before he was able to lift his head, squinting his eyes, clearing the blurry vision he had, he gazed lovingly at his wife; kissing her gently on her slightly swollen lips. ChiChi returned the kiss, her hands reaching up to his head, holding him still. Still panting lightly, they pulled apart and Goku rolled over, his arm resting over his eyes while waiting for his laboured breathing to return to normal.

"Kami, I have missed this." He said between short breaths. Re reached down and held ChiChi's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently.  
>"I have missed you more though." He said sweetly, gazing into her eyes.<br>She smiled in response.  
>"I have missed you too." She said quietly; sleep quickly wanting to come over her. Goku smiled, he loved moments like this.<br>ChiChi yawned, her hand covering her mouth, followed by a stretch. She rolled over so her back was against Goku. He turned over to snuggle in behind her, his arm over her waist, tracing lazy circles over her stomach.

"I love you ChiChi, more than anything." He said quietly, placing small kisses along her shoulder.  
>"I love you too Goku, I am so happy I have you back."<p>

Woah my face felt red hot writing that. Of course, more lemon to follow, probably..naughtier lemon. If I can face it.  
>Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot that people are reading and enjoying.<br>As always, I am open to constructive criticism. Any improvements on my writing I will be sure to address. Also, any ideas for fics? Or a pairing you would like? I will give it a go.

Update again in a few days!


	3. Warm, wet and soapy

**Lf*****Looks at calendar...*sweatdrop***

**Been a while huh? But I'm back! I have a good excuse! I had a baby not long after I updated last and she has turned my world upside down. But I'm back to my hobby now as she's a little older!**

**Thank you for the messages and reviews! Let me know what you think of this one ;)**

**Goku nuzzled his wife's neck, his breath tickling her gently. The beeping of their alarm clock had woken him up, he was surprised to find ChiChi had slept through it. He looked lovingly at his wife, her skin glowing in the early morning light, her hair messy from the previous night.**

**"Wake up gorgeous" he said, running his hand up her side.**

**ChiChi groaned, refusing to wake up. She was too tired, sleep had been hard to come by the kast few nights as Goku felt the need to keep waking her up..not that she minded at the time, but it had taken its toll on her.**

**Goku smiled, he rolled on to her slowly, his legs either side of her hips, his chest resting lightly against her body, loving how warm she was. He noticed the smile creeping onto her face. He placed small kisses to her cheek, slowly making his way to her neck, kissing gently, listening to her sign inwardly, her hands rested against his shoulders, fingers digging in lightly, his tongue down to her breasts, before she pushed him off.**

**ChiChi eyed him.**

**"I would love you to carry on, but I need a shower" she said with a shy smile. **

**Goku accepted defeat, as much as he would love for her to stay in bed, he sat up allowing his wife to stand up from their bed and make her way into the adjoining bathroom.**

**Goku laid back, the sheets covering him from his navel down. His arms stretched up above his head. He heard the water running and the shower door close. He closed his eyes, his mind full of images of ChiChi in the shower, all warm, wet and soapy...**

**Before he registered what he was doing, he had opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. Closing it gently behind him, he heard his wife sigh into the water. The cubicle was clouded so much he could only make out the darkness of her hair. **

**He sneaked up and opened the door. He stepped inside, enjoying the warmth of the water. He stood behind her his arms wrapping around her and lips finding her neck again.**

**ChiChi didn't fight him off, he was always one for sharing showers with her, she rested her head back against his shoulder. Goku kissed her cheek, his hands finding her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, pinching her nipples gently, listening to her gasp.**

**The Earth raised Saiyan lightly ghosted his fingers down her stomach, his mouth working against her ear.**

**"I wonder how many times I've made you come over the last 48 hours...?" he whispered against her ear, feeling her shiver. ChiChi moaned in response a light blush covering her cheeks, she had lost count herself. ChiChi moaned, feeling his fingers find her clit, rubbing gently.**

**Her back arched against him, pushing her behind into his groin.**

**She turned around suddenly, and dropped to her knees. Keeping her eyes on him, she leant forward and took him into her mouth. Goku moaned loudly, adjusting his position slightly to keep the water from her eyes. **

**ChiChi brought her hands up. One rubbing between his legs, the other grasping the base of her husbands cock, she sucked a little harder, her tongue constantly working on him. He looked down, making eye contact with his beautiful wife, moving some hair from the side of her face. He felt his legs start to weaken, he didn't want to lose it now.**

**Goku leant down and grabbed his wife. Lifting her up and facing her away from him. Goku groaned, pushing her forward, gripping her hips. He entered her swiftly, loving how she gasped his name passionately.**

**ChiChi leaned forward further, her hands on the white tiled wall for support, gasping harshly as her husband thrusted into her over and over. The warm water from the shower rained down on the pair, keeping their skin slick as they moved.**

**Goku put one hand gently on the back of his wife's neck, keeping her forward and he thrusted harder, feeling her tighten around him. Her moans were getting louder, willing him to continue, begging him not to stop as she neared her orgasm. **

**"Oh...Goku...please don't stop." ChiChi begged as she pushed herself back against him.**

**Goku complied, tightening his grip on her hip, moving harder. ChiChi struggled to keep herself upright as her orgasm washed over her, tightening around Goku, making him lose control. **

**He sighed slowing himself down, rubbing his hands over his wife's back. He leant forward and placed kisses over her spine. ChiChi giggled and pushed against the wall, standing up, leaning agains her husbands broad chest.**

**After the two washed, ChiChi leant out for her towel while Goku shut the water off. ChiChi left the shower and entered their bedroom. Goku flared his ki to dry himself quickly, stalking after his wife who was beginning to dry herself in their room.**

**"Let me" Goku said and he took the towel from his wife's hands. He pushed her back gently so she landed on their bed and Goku leant down, drying her legs. ChiChi giggled and tried pushing him away to end his little game.**

**Goku batted her hands away and started kissing up her leg, making his way to the junction of her thighs. ChiChi sat up a little and based as he started licking her. Her eyes rolled. Goku grinned, he knew what this done to her. **

**He kept his tongue moving, waiting for the tell tale sign that she was nearing the end...there it was.**

**Her back arched and her legs tightened against his head. He stopped. He kissed his way up her body, and silenced her anger and frustration with a deep kiss.**

**"Later" he whispered, adding a wink. He pushed himself off and began dressing.**

**Today was going to be fun. **


	4. The Sash

Hiya! This is final chapter to this story, but got more coming. (no pun intended :p)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and messages :)

There is a song that I was listening to when I was writing and it sets the mood a bit ;) stick it on repeat.

Song: The Weeknd - Often (definatly NSFW and adults only)

Enjoy!

Goku exhaled gently, releasing the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Chichi looked up at him, her tongue running up his length. Her hands were on his thighs, nails gently digging into his skin.

Goku's legs shook slightly, his hands threading into her hair as she enclosed her mouth around him.

She moaned in appriciation, sending gentle vibrations through her mouth, making her husband shiver, and groan.

Moving her head back and fourth, Chichi maintained eye contact with her husband, loving how he was now struggling to keep his eyes open, and finding it difficult to maintain his breathing.

Goku threaded his fingers through Chichi's hair, her gorgeous dark eyes still on him as he watched his cock slide in and out of her mouth.

If he didn't stop this now, he would be done.

He leant down and grasped her arms, liftng her up to eye level, kissing her, before tossing her gently on their bed.

Goku began on her neck, placing open mouthed kisses on her skin, his tongue tracing downwards, over her collarbone, over the soft rise of her breast and over her nipple, loving the sound of her gasps as he lapped at her.

Chichi wriggled against his actions, trying to avoid his mouth, her body in a state of hypersensitivity.

Without his wife noticing, Goku reached down to the floor, grasping his gi pants and tugged on his sash, freeing the material and placing it on the very edge of the bed.

Keeping his mouth working against his wifes, keeping her distracted, while he ran his hands along her arms, pushing them above her head, quickly looping his sash around the bed frame and around Chichi's delicate wrists, pulling gently, securing the material, preventing her from moving..

Chichi looked at her husband, tugging roughly against the restraint now in place. Goku leant down, placing a kiss on her open mouth, her pants leavingg her mouth harshly, her eyes wide.

"I want some fun" Goku whispered against her lips. Kinda loving the submissive pose he had put his wife in.

"Fuck me you look amazing right now" he whispered, his hands ghosting over her skin, noticing how it pimpled under his touch.

He resumed kissing, this time beginning at her breasts, his tongue bathing her pink nipples, from one to the other. His teeth grazing them gently, looking up at her, smirking as he saw her pulling against the material. Moaning and gasping, her skin flushed.

He rubbed his hands down her sides, and under her knees, lifting them. All while moving down, kissing down her toned stomach, tracing his tongue over her strong thighs, loving the sound of her harsh panting, her hips twisting in wordless plea.

He loved teasing her, he always loved listening to her begging him, but right now, he loved seeing her tied up, submissive for him.

Goku watched her flushed face as he began tormenting her, his tongue lapped at her slick flesh furiously. Taking in her delicious taste, moaning to himself, watching as she tried to sit up, despite her restraint. Wanting to move away from the immense pleasure he was giving her.

She arched her back painfully, eyes rolling, arms pulling against the material holding her in place.

He raised a hand from below her knee, and pushed himself up slightly.

"You want me to stop Chi?" He asked with a smirk, fully aware of her answer.

She shook her head no, a blush on her cheeks, still adjusting to her position, it was odd not being able to move her arms.

Goku knelt between her legs, lifting her legs over his hips, rubbing himself against her sopping wet folds. Pushing forwards, entering her gently, watching her back arch, her arms pulling his sash taught.

"Oh my God Goku!" Chichi moaned. Goku smiled, grasping her knees, pushing them towards her chest, thrusting into her deeply.

Harder, faster, her breath catching in her throat, Goku gripped harder, her thumb running her clit as he pounded into his wife. Her eyes wide, unable to make anymore sound, she tried twisting her hips, before arcing her back a final time, her orgasm sweeping over her.

Goku soon followed, groaning deeply as his hips thrust towards her a last time, before filling her.

His head fell forward, his breath laboured, raising his view to his wife, her head tipped back, her breath still quick.

Goku leant up, ripping his sash from . She lowered her arms slowly. Goku withdrew from her body and kissed her lovingly.

All she could do was smile. And wonder what else he was secretly into...


End file.
